Kesalahan
by chenma
Summary: Hanya karena kesalahan ku, aku, kamu, dan dia saling menjauhi. Hanya karena kesalahan ku juga, aku, kamu, dan dia dipenuhi kecanggungan, keseganan. Hanya karena kesalahan ku, hubungan kita menjadi renggang, tak seperti dulu. Ya, karena kesalahan ku. this B.A.P's fanfic guys! HimUp, JongLo, BangHim *maybe* here 1/3 EXO nyelip juga. Mind to RnR ?


Hanya karena kesalahan ku, aku, kamu, dan dia saling menjauhi. Hanya karena kesalahan ku juga, aku, kamu, dan dia dipenuhi kecanggungan, keseganan. Hanya karena kesalahan ku, hubungan kita menjadi renggang, tak seperti dulu.

Ya, karena kesalahan ku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BabySuLayDo present..**

**Kesalahan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast: B.A.P dan beberapa member EXO. Tidak pakai pair karena—baca aja sendiri.

Disclaimer: mereka punya agensi. Cerita punyaku.

Rate: T

Genre: friendship

Length: 3500+ words

Warning: OOC, typo (s), bukan yaoi kayaknya. Ah ntahlah. Oiya, alurnya mundur—sepertinya-

A/N: tadinya tak ingin membuat ini. Tapi akhirnya ya—jadilah. Sedikit banyak diambil dari kisah ku. Tentunya dengan perombakan di sana sini. Ya, begitulah. Dan apa ini bisa dibilang membayar request dari dede Dian ku tercintong ? Haha ...

Selamat membaca^^

Jangan lupa review-nya ya ! ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Himchan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Kegiatan ini sudah dilakukannya hampir selama satu jam. Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam lebih lima menit tapi matanya tak kunjung menutup dan membawanya ke alam mimpi.

"Ah menyebalkan!" ia menyibak kasar selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Membawa tubuh yang sebenarnya sudah lelah itu untuk duduk di depan komputernya. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk – ngetuk meja, sedang tangan satunya mengusap – usap dagunya.

"_Online_ sajalah." Putusnya.

Layar gelap di depannya berubah menjadi terang. Terlihat sederet _icon_ yang biasa disebut _software_ di sana. Tangan kanannya dengan lincah menggerakkan _mouse_ dan mengklik dua kali salah satu _icon software_ di layar _desktop_ komputernya, _google chrome_.

Beralih pada jari – jarinya yang kini sibuk mengetikkan huruf, _facebook_.

Setelah _login_ dan melewati serangkaian _step_, ia mengklik tulisan '_chat_' di sudut kanan bawah. Men_scroll_ daftar nama teman – teman _facebook_nya yang sedang _online_.

"Dia tidak _online_." Helaan napas kecewa terdengar setelahnya. Menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya di kursi, ia menatap layar komputernya dengan tatapan menerawang. Sedang otaknya jauh memutar ulang memorinya ke masa dulu.

Masa senang bersama orang yang diharapkannya _online_ barusan.

**.flashback on.**

Himchan mengetikkan jari – jarinya pada kumpulan huruf di depannya. Menggigit keras bibir bawahnya sambil masih tetap sibuk memilah setiap kata yang akan dikirimkannya pada sosok di seberang sana.

**Kim Himchan**

_Moon, kenapa kau belum tidur?_

Awalnya ia kira sosok itu tak akan membalas, tapi dugaannya salah. Sosok yang dipanggil 'Moon' itu membalas pesannya, bahkan lebih cepat dari yang ia duga.

**Moon Jongup**

_Aku insomnia. Kau sendiri?_

Tersenyum. Ia kembali memainkan jari – jarinya dengan lincah untuk membalas pesan itu.

**Kim Himchan**

_Aku juga. Kepikiran dengan tugas. Kau pasti bermain game, ya?_

**Moon Jongup**

_Aku juga belum mengerjakannya. Sudah besok saja *setan*_

_Iya, tanggung, aku mau naik level nih._

Himchan mendengus, tapi kemudian tertawa. Temannya yang satu ini memang pecinta _game_. Ah tapi masa ia lebih mencintai _software_ mati ketimbang makhluk hidup seperti dirinya?

**Kim Himchan**

_Moon, tapi ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan besok kita kuliah pagi. Nanti kau tertidur di kelas lagi -_-._

**Moon Jongup**

_Biar saja! Lagipula ini benar – benar tanggung, chanchan. Sedikit lagi..._

**Kim Himchan**

_Ah baiklah. Tapi setelah itu kau tidur, _ne_?_

**Moon Jongup**

_Iya iya. Sudah sana kau tidur saja duluan._

**Kim Himchan**

_Aku tidak akan tidur sebelum kau tidur. Aku akan menemani mu begadang._

**Moon Jongup**

_Heh? Tidak boleh!_

Himchan tidak peduli penolakan dari sosok bernama 'Moon Jongup' itu. Dia ingin menemaninya dan menemani orang yang disukai memangnya tidak boleh? Toh dia juga insomnia malam ini. Daripada bosan lebih baik menemani sosok Moon bermain game kan?

**Kim Himchan**

_Sudah mainnya? Ini sudah jam tiga, Moon -_-_

**Moon Jongup**

_Kan sudah ku bilang tidak usah menemani ku, Kim Himchan =_=_

**Kim Himchan**

_Aish aku ini insom, aku menemani mu karena insomnia ku tau :p_

**Moon Jongup**

_Iya iya, tapi aku kalah -_-_

_Sudah sekarang kau tidur_

Bukannya tidur, Himchan justru mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka ke topik lain. Mengobrol ngalor – ngidul tidak jelas, membicarakan keanehan teman – teman kelasnya, dan berbagai hal _absurd_ lainnya.

**Moon Jongup**

_Hooamm .. aku sudah mengantuk. Aku tidur duluan ya?_

**Kim Himchan**

_Ne, aku juga. Jaljayo~_

**Moon Jongup**

_Jaljayo~_

Dan dapat dipastikan Himchan tidur dengan nyenyak pagi itu. Tentunya dengan senyuman yang terpatri di bibirnya juga mimpi indah yang mengisi alam bawah sadarnya hingga ia bangun beberapa jam setelahnya.

**.flashback off.**

Himchan menatap malas buku Komunikasi Data di depannya. Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan hasil kerja tangannya yang sudah mencoret – coret beberapa bagian buku itu dengan tulisan – tulisan tak jelas yang dapat dipastikan dia pun tak tahu apa bacaannya.

_Sudah tebal, bahasa inggris pula. Orang macam apa yang membuat buku ini, huh?_

"Hei Youngjae-ya kau tau film terbaru tidak?" sosok di sebelah Himchan; Youngjae, menoleh pada sosok yang bersuara barusan. Dan mungkin karena persahabatan mereka yang kuat, Himchan ikutan menoleh kemudian terkejut setelah tau siapa yang bertanya pada Youngjae.

"Apa? Kau punya film baru lagi Jongup-ah?" Himchan hanya memerhatikan mereka berdua yang larut dalam obrolan itu. Tak heran memang jika keduanya langsung nyambung ketika mendengar kata 'film'. Sudah seperti candu kata itu memang.

"Okey, besok aku akan bawa _harddisk_ ku. Terima kasih pemberitahuannya." Himchan engga menanyakan apa yang baru saja dibicarakan Youngjae dan Jongup. Ia lebih memilih diam dan ikutan menonton film itu di _flat_ kecil Youngjae besok ketimbang berkepo ria dengan sahabatnya itu. Yang menjadi masalah sebenarnya hanya satu sekarang.

Himchan.. bukan lagi orang pertama yang diberitahu Jongup tentang film baru.

Bukan! Tapi Youngjae.

Dan parahnya, itu sudah terjadi beberapa kali setelah kesalahan itu terjadi.

Ya, kesalahan itu.

**.flashback on.**

"Ah aku bosan sekali. Kalau tau Kang _sonsangnim_ tidak masuk, lebih baik aku ngampus nanti sore saja. Menyebalkan!"

Himchan menggerutu di kursinya. Ia menatap malas pada kelasnya yang berisik. Dosen yang seharusnya sedang cuap – cuap di depan kelasnya ini tidak masuk dan baru memberitahunya ketika ia dan teman – temannya sudah _stand by_ di kelas. Benar – benar menyebalkan!

"Aku punya film menarik, kau mau menonton?" Himchan sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke sosok yang baru saja berbicara padanya. Ia memerhatikan mimik wajah Jongup bergantian dengan teman – temannya yang tengah membuat keributan.

"Boleh. Tapi bukan film horor kan?"

"Kenapa? Kau takut?"

"Tidak lah, ini kan siang hari dan lihat? Ramai dan berisik pula."

"Hahaha .. baiklah. Ehm ini film—ya kau nonton sajalah."

Himchan menggeser dan menyamankan posisinya sementara Jongup tengah mengutak – atik laptopnya. Ia memasang _earphone_ di telinganya sedang Jongup mengerjakan hal lain.

_Membuat tugas mungkin_, pikirnya.

Filmnya memang seru. Tentang psikopat dan sejujurnya Himchan suka dengan film yang bergenre seperti itu. Meski terkadang ia berteriak histeris sendiri dan menutup matanya ketika sang pembunuh berhasil memutilasi sang korban, tapi tetap saja dia tak pernah melewatkan setiap adegan dari film tersebut.

Hingga ia terganggu dengan kehadiran dua temannya—

"Ya ya Himchan-ah kau selingkuh di sini, huh?" Himchan segera saja menoleh, tapi tidak mengeluarkan suara. Ia lebih memilih memandang dua temannya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Baru jadian dengan Yongguk kemarin tapi sekarang kau sudah selingkuh dengan Jongup? Ck, kasian sekali Yongguk."

"Hei hei apa – apaan kau _duo happy virus_ -_-." Himchan melepas sebelah _earphone_nya. Meski kedua telinganya disumbat ia masih bisa mendengar celoteh BaekYeol _duo happy virus_ yang sebenarnya tukang gosip ini. Tapi ketika mendengar nama Yongguk disebut, ia terpaksa melepas satu _earphone_nya lagi dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan bergosip yang tidak – tidak. Aku dan Yongguk hanya teman."

"Kalau teman tidak suap – suapan seperti kemarin." – Baekhyun.

"Tidak pulang bareng berdua juga." – Chanyeol.

"Tapi kan—"

"Sudah kau mengaku saja kalau kau tengah berselingkuh dengan Jongup! Ya ampun, padahal kan Jongup sudah punya Junhong." Baekhyun memotong cepat sanggahan Himchan. Kembali ingin mengelak, tapi seruan Jongup—kembali—menghentikannya.

"_WHAT_? Hei kalian kenapa membawa – bawa ku dalam masalah ini?" Jongup berseru cukup kencang, diikuti tatapannya yang begitu mengintimidasi pada dua orang di depannya.

"Ya ampun semua orang tau kalau kau menyukai Junhong, Moon Jongup." Chanyeol mengangguk menyetujui setiap kata yang dilontarkan Baekhyun pada Jongup. Sedang Himchan hanya diam. Ia lebih memilih mendengarkan perdebatan tiga orang di depannya ini.

"Kau suka me-_like_ status yang diposting Junhong." Tambah Chanyeol.

"Hanya suka me-_like_ status orang apa itu bisa dikatakan suka, huh?" sanggah Jongup, sarkastik.

"Bukan cuma itu, kau bahkan menyukai foto – foto yang diposting oleh Junhong. Kau juga suka berkomentar di statusnya, Jongup." Jongup menghela napas kasar sebelum ia keluar pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang terkekeh dan satu orang yang memandang pilu kepergiannya.

_Jongup-ah jadi .. kau ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei kau murung saja!" Himchan hampir terjatuh ke belakang jika seseorang yang baru mengagetkannya tak menopang tubuhnya. Ia menatap sengit lelaki tinggi yang memasang _gummy smile_ padanya.

"Kau hampir membuat jantung ku copot, Bang!" omelnya sambil berdiri—dengan bantuan sosok bernama 'Bang' itu, tentu saja.

"Haha .. maaf, Hime. Habisnya kau tidak menengok saat ku panggil tadi. Jadinya ku kagetkan saja. Dan soal jantung mu yang hampir copot, aku siap menggantinya, Hime."

"Ck, jangan berbicara yang—" Himchan menghentikan ucapannya. Matanya bergerak mengikuti objek yang baru saja dilihatnya. Membuat sosok bernama 'Bang' tadi mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"Sudah jangan dilihat." Titahnya sambil menutup kedua mata Himchan dengan tangannya.

"Bang Yongguk lepas! Aku tidak bisa melihat tau!" omelnya, lagi.

"Aku tidak akan melepasnya sebelum kau janji untuk tidak melihat yang tadi lagi, _yaksok_?"

"_Ne ne_, _yaksok_."

Tapi Himchan mengingkarinya. Setelah Yongguk tak menghalangi penglihatannya, Himchan kembali menatap sosok itu.

Jongup dan Junhong.

"Himchan—"

"Ayo kita pulang, Bang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yongguk tau Himchan butuh ketenangan saat ini. Ia tau, Himchan baru saja mengalami yang namanya patah hati—meski ia tidak yakin sebenarnya gosip yang mengatakan Jongup menyukai Junhong benar atau tidak—tapi ia tau, bagaimana pun berita sebenarnya tetap saja, Himchan patah hati.

"Harusnya aku tak berharap padanya, Bang. Harusnya aku tetap menjaga perasaan ini agar tidak terlalu dalam. Harusnya aku tidak mengagumi sosok Jongup begitu jauh. Ya, Harusnya."

Yongguk hanya diam menanggapi setiap untaian kata yang terucap dari bibir pucat milik Himchan. Sebagai sahabat yang baik dan tau betul akan perasaan cinta Himchan pada Jongup, ia tetap memilih membiarkan sahabatnya meluapkan rasa sakit itu dengan bebas.

"Junhong memang manis, cantik, polos, lugu. Bahkan bisa dibilang lebih cantik dan waras ketimbang aku. Jongup pantas menyukainya. Dan mungkin mereka juga pantas menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Ya ya! Apa yang kau bicarakan, heh? Tak peduli seperti apa Junhong, tidak ada yang tahu isi hatinya Jongup kan? Itu hanya gosip, Hime. Ha-nya-go-sip-!" tapi sayangnya Yongguk tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk tidak menanggapi setiap untaian kata yang terucap dari sosok itu. Apalagi sosok Himchan yang cantik—menurutnya—merendahkan dirinya sendiri.

Himchan hanya tersenyum, miring. Ia juga tidak membalas sanggahan Yongguk seperti biasa. Ntahlah, _mood_nya sedang jelek hari ini.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Hime. Kau jadi kelihatan lebih jelek dari biasanya. _Aigoo_~ aku akan satu bis dengan orang yang jelek." Himchan langsung mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi marah. Matanya mendelik tajam pada sosok Yongguk yang tersenyum meremehkan.

"Apa kau bilang, huh? Ucapkan sekali lagi!"

"Kim Himchan jelek! Bang Yongguk yang tampan akan berada satu bis dengan Kim Himchan yang jelek! Oh my God!"

Bug

Dan pukulan ringan bertubi – tubi diterima Yongguk. Tak peduli sakitnya, yang penting Himchan yang tengah bersamanya ini sudah bisa kembali ceria. Meski ia tahu, ada kepura – puraan disetiap nada tawanya.

**.flashback off.**

Himchan melihat ke sebelahnya. Bangku besi panjang yang biasa ia gunakan untuk duduk menunggu bus yang biasa ia tumpangi sekarang cukup penuh. Ya, penuh. Namun bukan penuh dengan salah satu temannya di sana.

Bukan.

Kursi itu penuh karena di duduki banyak orang. Bukan Yongguk. Ya, bukan Yongguk. Himchan pulang sendiri malam itu karena Yongguk sudah pulang duluan.

Seharusnya, meski mereka akhirnya berpisah karena saat mengisi kartu rencana studi—selama satu semester ke depan—Yongguk terlambat sehingga mendapat jadwal yang berbeda dengan Himchan, mereka tetap saling menunggu satu sama lain.

Dan meskipun terkadang saah satu dari mereka mendadak harus pulang telat, mereka tetap saling menunggu. Ya, seharusnya.

Tapi sekarang? Tidak seperti itu.

Lagi – lagi, keakraban mereka harus hilang karena kesalahan itu.

Kesalahan yang diperbuat Himchan.

**.flashback on.**

Himchan dan Yongguk makan siang bersama di sudut kelas, seperti biasa. Itu mereka lakukan karena Yongguk baru sembuh dari sakit dan mamanya—yang teramat menyayanginya—melarang Yongguk untuk makan di kantin kampus—karena mengira makanan di sanalah yang membuat Yongguk jatuh sakit—sehingga sang mama membuatkan bekal hampir setiap hari untuk Yongguk.

Sedangkan Himchan membawa bekal untuk menghemat pengeluaran karena ayahnya yang baru saja pensiun dan dia diharuskan berhemat hingga pemasukan keluarganya kembali stabil.

"Kau mau mencoba _kimbap _buatan mama ku?" tanya Yongguk sambil menyodorkan sendok berisi potongan _kimbap _ke mulut Himchan.

"Tentu saja tapi—" sebelum Himchan menolak, Yongguk sudah memasukan potongan _kimbap_ itu ke mulutnya. Yongguk tak suka menerima penolakan, apalagi Himchan yang menolaknya dan Himchan tidak terlalu memusingkannya.

Hanya saja, ia langsung merutuki peristiwa tersebut ketika dilihatnya Jongup menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan datar. Himchan jadi ketakutan sendiri. Takut Jongup berpikiran macam – macam. Tapi Yongguk hanya cuek dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?" tanyanya setelah ia melihat Himchan selesai menguyah dan menelan potongan _kimbap_ yang tadi disuapinkan Yongguk padanya.

"E-enak sekali."

"Nanti kalau kita menikah, kau harus bisa membuat yang lebih enak dari buatan mama ku, Hime." Himchan terbatuk sedang Yongguk tertawa; terbahak – bahak.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak – tidak, Bang." Tegurnya setelah meneguk setengah air mineral yang dibawanya.

"Loh, kenapa? Kita kan sudah berpacaran." Himchan tak mau berdebat lagi. Ia lebih memikirkan apa yang dipikirkan Jongup sekarang. Ia takut sekali Jongup benar – benar menganggap obrolan gila ini serius.

Lalu, Jongup ... menjauhinya?

_Andwae~_ ratapnya nelangsa dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Himchan menggeleng ketika Yixing memberitahunya bahwa Yongguk menunggunya di luar. Himchan sedang di dalam ruang kesekretariatan BEM jurusannya dan Yixing mengatakan bahwa Yongguk menunggunya hingga rapat selesai untuk pulang bersama.

Ia menolak. Dan ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya.

"Kau menolak pulang bersama lagi? Tapi hei—kau kan sebenarnya bukan anak BEM! Jadi kau—" Himchan menutup mulut Youngjae dengan sebelah tangannya. Yixing yang melihat itu tak memedulikannya dan segera keluar untuk memberitahu Yongguk; bahwa Himchan menolak pulang bersama—dengan alasan rapatnya akan berjalan lama.

"Himchan—"

"Hubungan kita sudah kelewat batas dan hampir teman sekelas mengira kita benar – benar pacaran, Yoo Youngjae!" ucapnya memotong—lagi—aksi protes yang akan dilayangkan Youngjae padanya.

"Tapi kalian memang kelihatan cocok, Hime."

"Kami hanya teman, Youngjae." Sanggahnya dengan dengusan keras.

"Ya, aku tau itu. Tapi apa salahnya kalian benar – benar terikat dalam hubungan yang serius, huh?" Himchan menatap Youngjae sengit, menggeleng kuat.

"Kau pun tau siapa yang aku sukai dan siapa yang Yongguk sukai, Yoo." Ucapannya melembut, diiringi dengan senyuman manis dan dua bola mata yang menatap langit – langit ruangan berukuran 7x7 itu. Seakan membayangi bila dia dan Yongguk melakukan _double date_ dengan pasangan masing – masing.

"Sayangnya Yongguk sudah tidak mempunyai niat untuk mengejar mahasiswi tata boga itu, Hime. Kurasa dia menginginkan hubungan main – main ini menjadi serius." Himchan menatap tak percaya pada Youngjae. Ia merasa dipukul kuat dengan benda keras oleh Youngjae atas ucapan yang ditujukan padanya. Ia ingin protes, tapi ucapan Youngjae berikutnya seakan menohoknya—

"—kau yang memulai hubungan main – main ini, Hime. Kau yang bermain api karena terlalu percaya dan cemburu pada gosip Jongup dan Junhong. Dan saat Yongguk telah masuk ke dalam permainan mu, kau ingin mengakhirinya dengan menjauhkan Yongguk seakan – akan dialah yang mengganggu acara pendekatan mu dengan Jongup. Tapi kau salah, Hime! Kau lah tersangkanya!"

Youngjae berlalu setelah mengatakan kalimat panjang lebar yang sukses menohok hati Himchan. Ia tak memedulikan perubahan pada air muka sahabatnya itu. Ia meninggalkan Himchan sendiri, dengan segala kesakitan yang kini merayapi hati dan pikirannya.

_Aku ... tersangkanya?_

**.flahback off.**

"Himchan?"

Himchan kembali pada dunia nyata ketika suara yang begitu dikenalnya menyapa gendang telinganya. Senyuman cerah disunggingkannya—ketika tebakan pikirannya benar—pada sosok itu; Jongup.

"Moon, sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya sambil menggeser posisinya agar Jongup bisa duduk di sebelahnya. Tapi sayang, Jongup tidak duduk. Dia tetap berdiri.

"Tentu saja ingin pulang. Kau sendiri?"

"Sama—"

"Bukan. Maksud ku kau pulang sendiri? Mana Yongguk? Kalian tidak pulang berdua?" senyum cerah yang tadi terpatri di bibirnya perlahan memudar. Memori yang baru saja terulang di otaknya kembali terputar ulang.

Dan penyesalan itu, kembali datang.

"Tidak, Yongguk sudah pulang duluan tadi. Dosennya tidak masuk jadi dia sudah pulang." Jongup mengangguk kemudian menghadapkan badannya ke depan. Menatap jalan raya di depan kampusnya yang sepi.

"Kau sendiri bukannya biasa pulang bersama Junhong dan lainnya?" tanya balik Himchan. Kali ini ia ikutan berdiri dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jongup.

"Dia pulang bersama Daehyun. Atau mungkin nongkrong di gerbang depan ya? Ah sudahlah."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka setelahnya. Ingin sekali Himchan mengobrol dengan Jongup lebih lama dan lebih akrab seperti dulu. Ingin sekali ia membuat Jongup memasang tampang bete setelah berhasil digodanya. Ingin sekali ia melihat Jongup frustasi karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan konyolnya.

Sangat ingin.

Tapi—

—ia merasa ada tembok tipis tak kasat mata yang berdiri kokoh diantara mereka berdua. Ada rasa segan untuk mengobrol dengannya. Ada rasa takut dihiraukan ketika ia bersuara.

Dan parahnya, itu terjadi sejak gosip Jongup dan Junhong memanas diiringi gosipnya dengan Yongguk menyaingi gosip itu di kelas mereka.

"Ah bis ku sudah datang." Himchan hanya tersenyum simpul ketika melihat Jongup menaiki bis yang biasa ditumpanginya. Mereka hanya saling menatap. Tak ada kata selamat tinggal atau lambaian tangan hingga bis yang membawa sosok itu tak tertangkap lagi bayangnya oleh retina matanya.

Sehingga Himchan menyadari kalau hanya tinggal ia dan beberapa orang yang masih bertahan di halte.

**.**

Himchan sudah memikirkannya matang – matang sejak semalam—sampai tidak bisa tidur. Ia juga berpikir untuk melakukannya mulai hari ini. Setelah berkonsultasi dengan Youngjae dan beberapa teman dekatnya yang lain, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran mereka.

Berbaikan dengan Yongguk. Mengakrabkan diri seperti dulu.

Jadi hari ini ia sengaja pura – pura mengikuti rapat lagi agar bisa pulang dengan Yongguk yang tengah mengikuti kelas sore sampai malam. Tak peduli jika ia harus bete mendengar ocehan anak – anak BEM yang isinya—menurutnya—bertele – tele. Yang penting, ia bisa memperbaiki hubungan persahabatan mereka; seperti dulu.

Lagipula, ia juga rindu mendengar celotehan dengan suara berat khas milik Yongguk. Ia juga rindu dengan candaan Yongguk yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tertawa. Ia juga rindu dengan ocehan – ocehan Yongguk tentang _yeoja – yeoja_ seksi tapi berpaha besar yang berkeliaran di kampus mereka.

Ah, baru membayangkan hal itu saja Himchan sudah senyum – senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Ck, benar – benar sangat mempengaruhi mood seorang Kim Himchan ya si Bang Yongguk itu.

**.**

Wajah cerah Himchan langsung tergantikan dengan wajah suram ketika tau kalau kelas yang ditempati Yongguk dan temannya yang lain sudah sepi. Parahnya, sepi dari satu jam yang lalu. Ia mengutuki dirinya yang bodoh karena tak ingat akan kebiasaan Yongguk; tak akan masuk kuliah jika hanya satu mata kuliah di sore hari.

_Sial, apa aku sudah teracuni dengan misi 'jauhi Yongguk agar tak ada lagi gosip ku dengannya' itu, huh? Sampai – sampai aku lupa akan kebiasaanya yang satu itu._

Tapi, tiba – tiba seakan mendapat ilham. Ia buru – buru merogoh isi tasnya. Mengambil telepon genggam kesayangannya dan mengecek benda itu.

Tak ada _miscall_. Tak ada pesan singkat. Sepi. Tak ada apa - apa.

Ah, bahkan Yongguk yang biasanya menghubunginya untuk mengajak pulang bersama pun kini tak lagi dilakukannya. Himchan benar – benar merasa seperti tersangka utamanya sekarang.

_Yongguk-ah, _mianhae_._

**.**

"Baiklah, kita sudahi perkuliahan kita malam ini. Semoga berkah dan bermanfaat. Selamat malam."

"Malam _sonsangnim_~"

Himchan buru – buru membereskan barang – barangnya tatkala Choi _sonsangnim_ menyudahi perkuliahan malam itu. Ia akan menjalankan rencananya yang sempat tertunda kemarin. Ia ingin berteman akrab lagi dengan Yongguk. Mengenyampingkan rasa suka yang meletup – letup pada Jongup dan gosipnya dengan Yongguk yang balikan yang akan kembali memanas, ia menyampirkan ranselnya ke punggung. Melangkahkan kakinya lebar – lebar untuk menyusul Yongguk yang sudah akan keluar dari kelas. Berteriak—

—"Bang, tunggu aku!" senyuman cerah langsung disunggingkannya ketika sosok tegap itu berbalik. Semakin semangat untuk menghampiri, namun langkahnya terhenti beberapa meter ketika dilihatnya Yongguk merangkul bahu Kris dan Chanyeol kemudian pergi bersama.

_Bang, kenapa kau mengabaikan ku?_

**.**

"Bang, kenapa kau mengabaikan ku? Menjauhi ku?"

Yongguk menggerakan kepalanya. Menghadapkannya pada Himchan yang meremas kuat tali ranselnya. Ia terseyum, meremehkan.

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan, Hime?"

"Bang, kau kenapa? Kau berubah." Ucapnya lagi mengacuhkan pertanyaan Yongguk yang ditujukan padanya.

Yongguk masih memasang senyum meremehkannya pada Himchan. Dengan langkah perlahan, ia mendekati Himchan. Halte bus di depan kampusnya itu sudah sepi. Bahkan jalan rayanya pun terlihat lengang. Membuat langkah yang terdengar menghakiminya itu semakin terdengar begitu jelas. Dan jangan lupakan tatapan Yongguk yang mengintimidasinya seakan ia adalah tersangka pemerkosa anak perempuannya.

Ah, dia memang tersangka. Tersangka atas kesalahan yang membuat hubungan mereka renggang.

"Bang—"

"Bukan aku yang mengabaikan mu, tapi kau yang mengabaikan ku. Bukan aku yang menjauhi mu, tapi kau yang menjauhi ku. Aku tidak berubah, Hime. Justru kau yang berubah." Himchan tidak membalasnya. Ia hanya diam. Diam dan membiarkan Yongguk meluapkan segala kekesalannya padanya.

"Aku tau hanya akan ada Jongup di hati mu. Aku tau hanya akan ada Jongup dipikiran mu. Dan aku tau, meski hubungan main – main kita berubah menjadi serius, hanya DIA yang akan tetap menjadi prioritas mu."

Yongguk meraih tangan Himchan, menempelkannya di dadanya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, "kau yang memulainya dan aku turuti. Setelah aku masuk, kau menolak ku. Tak ingin membuat ku jatuh terlalu dalam, kau... dengan cara halus menyuruh ku menjauhi mu. Melarang ku untuk masuk dan menanamkan pohon cinta itu di hati mu. Dan aku cukup tau diri untuk kembali menurutinya. Jadi, inilah yang sekarang terjadi, Himchan."

Yongguk melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Himchan, tangannya mengusap pucuk kepala Himchan. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, melontarkan kata maaf dan selamat tinggal padanya sebelum dirinya naik ke dalam bus; meninggalkan Himchan yang tengah menatap kosong ke depan dengan mata berkaca – kaca.

_Maaf .. maafkan aku._

**.**

Himchan menatapi layar komputernya. Kembali insomnia dan memilih _online_ untuk membunuh waktu dan menunggu matanya untuk terpejam dengan sendirinya. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat dua nama dalam daftar teman kelasnya yang _online_; Jongup dan Yongguk.

Dengan ragu, ia mengklik dua nama itu. Mengetikkan hal yang sama pada keduanya dan dibalas dengan jawaban yang sama pula.

**Kim Himchan**

_Hei bodoh, sudah malam. Sana tidur!_

**Moon Jongup**

_Aish aku sedang menaikkan level ku. Sana kau yang tidur._

**Bang Yongguk**

_Tidak, pertempurannya sedang seru tau. Kau saja yang tidur sana._

Himchan tak membalasnya lagi. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis setelah membaca balasan dari mereka. Meski dalam dunia maya mereka terlihat dekat seperti itu, tapi aslinya? Mereka tetap dibatasi oleh tembok tipis tak kasat mata bernama kecanggungan.

Beranjak dari tempatnya, ia memilih untuk berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Menghirup udara malam yang sebenarnya tidak baik untuk kesehatannya. Masih tersenyum, ia memejamkan matanya. Tak menghiraukan hembusan angin malam yang terasa menusuk hingga ke tulang.

_Ntah didimensi kapan, aku , kamu, dan dia akan kembali menyatu seperti dulu. Bercanda seperti dulu. Bersahabat seperti dulu. Tanpa adanya tembok tipis tak kasat mata di antara. Tanpa adanya kecanggungan diantara kita. Ya, semoga._

**END**

* * *

Nah, inilah yang ku maksud tidak pakai pair ya—karena tidak ada yang bersatu di sini. Aslinya tidak serumit itu. Ya, begitulah, karena dirombak jadi rumit. Hehe ... _**mind to review?**_


End file.
